universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bretonnia
This is a Profile of Bretonnia from ''Warhammer Fantasy''. Summery Bretonnia is a fabled ideal nation of nobility and chivalry, rivaling that of the Empire of Mankind, possessing the greatest and most Honorable of knights in the Old World. They are based on cultural and feudal nobility and birthrights, they remained a beacon of shining hope in an otherwise dark age. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Louen Leoncoeur *Alberic d'Bordeleaux Military Leaders *The Red Duke *Bretonnian Lord *Prophetess of the Lady **Life **Beast **Heaven *Armand of Aquitaine Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Calard of Garamont *The Green Knight *Fey Enchantress *Grail Damsel **Beast **Life **Heaven *Paladin Military Units Infantry *Foot Squires *Peasant Mob *Men-at-Arms **Shields **Spearmen ***Spear & Shield **Polearm *Peasant Bowmen **Fire Arrows **Pox Arrows *Grail Pilgrams *Battle Pilgrams *Grail Reliquae Cavalry *Yeoman **Archers *Knight Errant *Knight of the Realm *Questing Knight *Grail Knight *Grail Guardians *Pegasus Knight *Royal Pegasus Knights *Royal Hippogryph Knights *Sons of Bretonnia Artillery *Trebuchet **Blessed Vehicles *Bretonnian Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Polearm Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Territories Couronne * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is the settlement and capital of the Couronne Dukedom, and is the largest one in all of Bretonnia. ruled Loeun the Lionhearted) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Their entire culture, architecture, weaponry and society is an almost complete reflection of the real world feudal era European nation. the dominant social system in medieval Europe, in which the nobility held lands from the Crown in exchange for military service, and vassals were in turn tenants of the nobles, while the peasants (villeins or serfs) were obliged to live on their lord's land and give him homage, labor, and a share of the produce, notionally in exchange for military protection. They accomplished these feats with magic and nobility. Power Source Magic: Enhancement (With eh Blessing of the Lady of the Lake can enhance the soldier's fighting ability) Spirit Summoning (At times when conditions are met, the Bretonnians can summon the Green Knight which possesses incredible power) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: The Bretonnian nations lie at the edge of the sea, next to their neighbors, the Empire, which their size almost the same as their territory. They are constantly watching of any threats they may encounter such as the undead of Mousillon. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The Green Knight after becoming a Demigod for the Lady of the Lake and managed to save Bretonnia from a massive rebellion. Small Building: Trebuchet's initial attack potency to take down or do damage to castle walls and fortifications(Higher if blessed). Wall: The attack potency of Knights, trampling over enemies with great speed and force while on armored horses. Street: The Attacking power of standard weapons by infantry. Speed: Unknown: The Green Knight on his steed riding at untold speeds on the battlefield, trampling over many enemies. Superhuman+: The Speed of Hippogryphs flying. Superhuman: The speed of charging cavalry. Athletic: The speed of charging infantry. Dura: Unknown: The Green Knight being a specter makes him resistance to many conventional attacks without any mystical attacks to effectively harm him. Wall+: The power needed to completely destroy a Trebuchet. Wall-Street: The durability of armored Knights. Street: The durability of infantry. Skills Stats The Bretonnian soldiers are easily recruited into the ranks, especially the peasants, for knights, they are easily the greatest knights in the old world, even surpassing the might of the Knightly Order of the Empire. They are well armored and well equipped with steel swords, long bows and trebuchets that can cause major damage at long distances. Strengths/Pros The Bretonnian Knights are strong in the ways of the heroic ideals, they value chivalry, honor and dignity over all things, fighting for the sake of the Lady of the Lake and for their Lords and Dukes. Their charge is possibly the most feared on the battlefield that makes them able to sweep away their foes foot soldiers relatively easily. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their main focus on Cavalry, They seriously lack in foot soldier strength as their strength comes from the knights. Which makes them relatively easy to overwhelm and flank when there are no knights to defend them. Without the blessing of the Lady of the Lake, they are mostly helpless against a straight forward attack. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Bretonnian Army.jpg|The Bretonnian Army ready for battle Louen the Lionhearted.jpg|King Louen the Lionhearted The Blessing of the Lady.png|the blessing of the Lady. Map Bretonnia.jpg|the Dukedoms of Bretonnia Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Warhammer Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Magic